leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5334902-20131030144720/@comment-9705522-20131110231138
actually, it is true. although, i should go into detail. if you look at pure numbers, yes, khas are lower. however, here is the thing. khas q deals little more damage than an autoattack, and its single target. his w deals about the same damage, but has an 8 second cooldown. anyway, kha has q and w. those are good, although have their flaws. yi has his q. but that spell is insane. it deals your ad plus 100 bonus damage at level 1, and increases by 60 every level. its cooldown on paper is longer, but here is the thing. first we have the fact that it gets reduced by one second per autoattack. and then we have the fact that his passive also helps. with 4 attacks you get 5 seconds of the cooldown. you need about 6 seconds for 4 attacks, depending on your as from runes/masteries. and on top of that, cdr reduces a bigger number of seconds from yis q than from khas w. 20% from blue. in khas case, about 1.6 seconds. in yis case about 3.6 seconds. give or take. then we have the reduced cooldown per level. your e isnt your main source of damage. true, and the source of the problem. without e, your clearing speed is again subpar. your w deals little more damage than an autoattack, and so does q. sure, you can spam q, and sure, your w deals aoe damage, but again, compare it to yis q and his e. 1 q will kill the small wolves/wraiths imideatly while getting the big one to half hp. and it will be up when he gets to the next one. your explanation is to max both in the first levels. which is even worse. your aoe and your single target damage are low because of that. im not forgetting you can use e to shortcut. but you are forgetting something. you wont have e in the first 2 levels. because if you do your clearing speed goes even more to shit. "there are still quite a lot who go for wolves or wraiths". are there? i havent seen any in the last 50 games. maybe on eune and the low levels, but i havent seen it. the usual way is "smiteless blue, rush red, then go gank top or farm the jungle". shyvanas clear speed is also beyond insane. but, and i know this might be a surprise, its not as good. the big problem is her w. its the main source of speed, but it takes a long time to deal full damage. 7 seconds to be precise. by that time most jungle camps are already dead. yi just uses q, e, and kills the camp. shyvanas damage is higher, no doubt, but it takes too long to go off. she is considered an s tier at speed, while yi is s+ tier. then the enemies are doing something wrong. again, your leap is short range. and your only form of long range cc is a weak slow that is on a skillshot that is hard to hit from afar. with a ward you wont have any chance of a successful gank. without a ward you have a very low chance of a successful gank. i dont know how it works, but i know that it doesnt when the enemies know how to play. unless they are fiora. but thats fiora for ya. yes, i do know him better. fun fact, you are saying the silly things. but whatever. darius being wukongs counter? err, what? ok, i dont play wukong myself, but i play darius, and i have to say, darius doesnt counter wukong. or rather, not that hard. decoy makes for a big annoyance, making it possible for him to eq to deal damage and w out before darius can hit his w. wukong is slippery. plus, if he is good he knows how his e works and how he can harass it without being in immideate danger. whatever, that is beside the point. what you described is meaningless. that means that the 2 top laners had different level of skill. but the whole thing could be exactly the opposite way. statistics and numbers are everything. they are the constants. the rest are variables. oh and you said cant do anything for a second, that is wrong. however you do get 50% reduced damage. good for the likes of zed.